Odd Parents
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dimulai dari pertunangan luar biasa kedua belah pihak keluarga, karir mereka yang mengalami masalah dan anak yang susah di tebak. Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasa hidup mereka sungguh ajaib. Desember Ceria Kihyun


**ODD PARENTS**

.

Dimulai dari pertunangan luar biasa kedua belah pihak keluarga, karir mereka yang mengalami masalah dan anak yang susah di tebak. Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasa hidup mereka sungguh ajaib.

.

DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

.

Cerita ini persis seperti cerita Avatar. Yah… karena dimulai dari pada awalnya dunia itu begitu damai—dunia ketiga lelaki tampan yang kini berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan salah satunya sementara salah satunya hanya memandang malas dan yang lainnya menundukkan wajahnya—sampai semua itu terjadi.

Tentu saja bukan Negara api yang menyerang, namun—

Kedua pihak keluarga mereka yang konyolnya bukan main. Konyol menikahkan mereka. Tanpa memberikan mereka pilihan sedikit pun. Dan di sinilah ketiganya. Saling duduk melingkar di apartemen mewah yang disediakan, berharap mereka akan sungguh menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

"Ini konyol"—Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali berkomentar. Dia menatap malas dua laki laki di hadapannya. Satu yang berperan sabagai suaminya dan satu lagi berperan sebagai anaknya yang manis. Dia berdecih, tidak terima dengan ini semua. "Aku akan siapkan surat cerainya" katanya akhirnya.

"Kau yang konyol"—kali ini suara Kibum. Dia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada bantalan sofa. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiplomasi tentang betapa gilanya kedua keluarga besar mereka. Ia perlu haknya sebagai manusia, untuk bebas, untuk hidup dan untuk bernafas tanpa ada dua mahluk idiot yang bersamanya—dalam kasus ini Kibum dan anak mereka. Akhirnya lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan kata "Surat cerai"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Kibum. Tidak terima dikatai konyol.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, melirik pada seorang lelaki yang paling muda diantara mereka—bocah enam tahun yang menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat keduanya. Ia sedikit takut sebenarnya, dua lelaki dewasa di depannya itu lebih menakutkan daripada naga jahat yang muncul dalam mimpinya. "Keluarkan pendapatmu!" Kibum meminta satu suara lagi, untuk mempertegas bahwa laki laki yang menjadi istrinya itu sungguh konyol.

Anak laki laki bermata sipit tajam, berpipi sedikit gembil dan berwajah manis itu mendongak. "No comment" ucapnya dengan cerdas. Dia tahu laki laki bertubuh kurus dengan wajah dan sifat seperti bocah—dalam kamusnya itu Kyuhyun—berbahaya. Dia tak mau di siksa oleh Kyuhyun—yang menjabat sebagai ibunya—di hari pertamanya menjadi seorang anak.

Kibum memilih bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bocah itu tak di pihaknya, dan Kyuhyun jelas musuh yang sepadan dengannya. Dia harus kembali mendapatkan hari damainya. Dia sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun itu seseorang yang konyol, tidak berguna dan yang paling parah berisik. Bukan tipenya sama sekali. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada keluarga Kim—keluarganya dan Cho—keluarga dari pihak istrinya yang tidak ada manis manisnya itu karena memberikan anak yang pemalu dan tenang.

"Kau sombong sekali bocah!" baru saja Kibum berbicara dalam benaknya, Kyuhyun kembali mendumel dalam bahasa manusia tapi dengan nada seperti orang utan. "Kau itu kan masih kecil, sana ke kamarmu!" usir Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku punya satu suara di sini" sahut sang bocah. "Nenek Kakek Cho dan Nenek Kakek Kim berkata jika kalian tidak menjadi ayah dan ibu yang baik untukku, aku bisa melapor pada mereka dan kalian akan dipecat dari dunia ini"

Hening—

Satu yang terlintas di benak dua orang dewasa itu. Bocah yang dihadapan mereka bukan bocah biasa. Sikapnya bisa semanis bocah pada umumnya tapi sifatnya tak kalah dari singa betina. Mengerikan!

"Ibuku akan membunuhku" Kyuhyun histeris sendiri. Dia sudah dapat membayangkan ibunya yang cantik itu akan mengulitinya hidup hidup dan kemudian membuat dagingnya, menjadi steak lalu memakannya dengan sangat anggun. Kyuhyun jadi heran kenapa ayahnya mau dengan ibunya yang psyco itu—baiklah mungkin ibunya memang sangat cantik.

"Lalu menjadikanmu steak dan memakanmu dengan dekorasi candle light dinner" sambung sang bocah membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya membunuh. Anak itu buru buru menunduk, tak ingin matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Ibunya itu mengerikan.

"Hei Kibum! Berikan jalan keluar, bukankah kau jenius menurut kabar angin?" Kibum kembali melirik malas Kyuhyun. Apakah angin memberikan kabar yang rutin untuk Kyuhyun, berarti mereka teman yang sangat dekat.

"Tutup mulutmu" ucap Kibum datar. Ia kembali menatap bocah yang tidak biasa itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Dia berdiri, menggeser sedikit sofa dan kemudian dia membungkuk secara nyaman. "Kim Kihyun" dia menyebutkan namanya. "Anak dari Daddy Kim Kibum dan Mommy Cho Kyuhyun". Bocah itu menegakkan tubuhnya, seulas senyum yang sangat tipis terkembang di wajah tampan manisnya.

"Bravo"—tanggapan dari Kibum.

"Dari mana mereka mendapatkan anak ajaib sepertimu?"—Ini Kyuhyun.

Kihyun menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Boleh aku ke kamarku? Perlakukan aku layaknya seorang anak, orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab" senyuman manis terlihat dibibirnya dan kedua lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum garing melihat si kecil mereka yang masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar bertulisan namanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menatap langit langit kamarnya dan kamar Kibum tentu saja. Dia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari pancuran shower berhenti terdengar. Ia menduga kalau Kibum sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dugaannya benar ketika lelaki tampan itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi daerah pusar hingga lututnya.

Terpesona.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan salah seorang personil Boyband terkenal itu. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Kibum itu adalah face of group dari grupnya. Entahlah harus dikatakan dia itu kebetulan sial atau betul betul sial, dia menjadi istri seorang manusia keren yang irit bicara serta irit ekspresi itu.

Kibum selesai memakai pakaiannya. Dia masuk ke dalam selimut dan menatap langit langit yang sama dengan yang di tatap Kyuhyun. "Orang tua kita sangat sangat gila" Kyuhyun mencoba mencegah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kau konyol"

"Berhentilah irit bicara dan berkata bahwa aku konyol kalau aku salah Kim Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun—kembali sisi seenaknya itu muncul.

"Kita sama sama buruk" Kibum menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Dia sadar semuanya demi kebaikannya. Menjodohkan mereka dan memberikan mereka anak.

Kibum mengakui pada keluarganya dia adalah gay. Ayahnya kecewa dan ibunya menangis terus menerus. Dia menjadi seorang artis dan tak tertarik meneruskan perusahaan, bukankah sangat buruk? Harusnya Kibum sadar, dia harus berterima kasih lebih banyak pada kedua orang tuanya yang memilih menikahkannya dengan seorang lelaki—meski tidak manis, memiliki seorang anak yang menggantikan kewajibannya untuk meneruskan perusahaan—meski anaknya tidak lucu sama sekali.

Dia dan Kyuhyun memang tidak saling mencintai. Tapi setidaknya dia tak ingin mengecewakan lagi untuk hal yang ini. "Kau saja yang buruk, bukan aku" Kyuhyun mendumel. Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia masih belum debut sebagai penyanyi. Dia masih ingin bersenang senang. Tapi ia harus akui bahwa orientasinya menyimpang dan kedua orang tuanya harus banyak menderita karena itu.

"Aku hanya gay"

"Tidak memiliki penerus" Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Kibum menyela kata katanya. Benar, Cho sudah kehilangan penerus mereka. Kyuhyun itu anak yang Bengal, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh keluarganya. "Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu dan juga aku"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, dari segi mana dia mendapatkan hukuman? Pria yang menjadi suaminya itu pria impiannya. Tampan, kaya dan menawan. Ibunya pasti yang memilihkan Kibum untuknya, mengatur segala perjodohan ini agar Kyuhyun mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Nikmati saja ya?" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Kibum menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau ingin jatah malam pertamamu sekarang?"

"Tidak" Kibum menjawab dan dia memilih tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut memutar tubuhnya, tidur menghadap arah yang tak ada Kibum di hadapannya. Dia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya Kibum memikirkan tentangnya juga. Ia belum siap sejujurnya. "Selamat tidur, suami datarku"

"Ya istri berisik" balas Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Tandai bahwa keduanya sudah berpikiran dewasa semalam, sebelum tidur beralaskan ranjang yang empuk milik bersama, di bawah selimut yang hangat bersama. Tapi tidak ketika mereka membuka mata, bertemu muka di ruang makan. "Sarapan ini tidak layak makan" komentar Kibum. Dia tidak habis pikir, bahkan untuk memasak telur, Kyuhyun tidak becus.

"Kau hanya tahu berkomentar datar!"

"Aku suamimu"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi istri sana. Cepat masakkan makanan untukku! Buatkan aku susu! Benarkan pakaianku! Gantikan popok bocah ini!" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluh.

"Aku tidak pakai popok lagi mom" komentar Kihyun tidak suka. Dia memang duduk manis di mejanya tapi tidak sedikitpun dia menyentuh telur berwarna hitam yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun secara special untuknya.

"Lalu apa? Kau sudah bisa memakai celana dalam ayahmu yang sok tampan ini?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu masih pakai popok! Dengar!" Kyuhyun itu pemaksa bahkan di depan pria yang menjabat sebagai anaknya dia sama sekali tidak ada manis manisnya.

"Yes, Mom!" Kihyun akhirnya mengiyakan. Ibunya persis seperti komandan perang di film film perang disbanding seorang ibu. Kyuhyun menggebrak meja makan, membuat makanan diatasnya bergerak naik. "BAGUS!" Kyuhyun merasa Kihyun itu berada di pihaknya—sebenarnya Kihyun hanya mencoba anak yang tidak durhaka. Dia takut juga menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita malin kundang.

"Aku duluan" Kibum bangkit terlebih dahulu. "Ayo Kihyun!" panggilnya pada anaknya.

"Hei, bukannya aku yang mengatarnya hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk hari ini, aku saja. Kau ingin sarapan apa?" Dia bertanya pada Kihyun.

"Apa saja asalkan tidak telur buatan Mommy" SIALAN! Kyuhyun terkelabui. Anak itu manisnya di wajahnya saja.

%ika. Zordick%

Bocah kecil itu menatap sekolah barunya. Sekolah elit yang memang di siapkan untuk kalangan penerus sepertinya. Anggap saja dia anak yang beruntung. Dia di angkat oleh keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho sebagai cucu tunggal dari pasangan Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak suka sekolah barunya?" suara berat ayahnya membuat Kihyun melirik ke kursi kemudi. Menemukan ayahnya yang tampan menatapnya datar. Kihyun kembali menoleh pada sekolahnya. Sekolah ini sesungguhnya terlalu bagus untuknya.

"Aku suka" jawabnya dia bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil namun kembali suara Kibum membuat Kihyun menatap kembali Kibum. "Aku akan pulang terlambat dan aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan datang"

"Aku akan naik bus, Dad" kata Kihyun membuat Kibum menghela nafas.

"Supir akan menjamputmu"

Kihyun hampir lupa, hidupnya itu sudah sangat berubah. Tidak akan ada yang mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan sepeda untuk ke sekolah apalagi angkutan umum. Dia punya mobil sendiri dan dia juga punya supir pribadi untuk itu. Fasilitas keluarga barunya membuat dirinya istimewa.

"Kalau begitu aku turun, Dad"

Kibum hanya bergumam menanggapi. Kihyun turun dari mobil, sejujurnya ia gugup. Dia anak yang agak sulit berbaur dan orang tuanya sepertinya tidak cukup peka mengetahui itu.

…

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" seorang guru yang terlihat sangat ramah meminta Kihyun memperkenalkan dirinya. Anak baru itu sudah mendapat perhatian khusus dari teman temannya ketika memasuki kelas. Terasa asing.

"Aku Kim Kihyun" Kihyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua"

"HEI KIM KIHYUN! AKU KIM TAEHYUN!" teriak seorang bocah seusianya dengan suara menggelegar. Siswa yang menurut Kihyun memiliki aura yang sedikit bersahabat. Semua melihatnya sambil berbisik, Kihyun berpikir kalau teman teman barunya itu tidak menikmati masa kecil mereka. Semuanya terlihat sok dewasa.

"Bolehkah kami mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya?" salah seorang siswi bertanya, dia terlihat angkuh dan Kihyun mau tak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sedari tadi.

"Silahkan" guru itu mempersilahkan.

"Benarkah kau berasal dari panti asuhan?"

Kihyun menjilat bibir atasnya. Ia harus jawab apa? Kihyun memilih mengangguk.

"Jangan biarkan dia dekat dekat denganku, seongsenim" ucap anak lain lebih angkuh. Dan yang lain mulai protes tentang keberadaan Kihyun disekitar mereka. Taehyun menatap sendu teman barunya itu. Dia sendiri tak bisa mengatakan apa apa sejak teman sebangkunya berkata dengan lugas. "Dia pecundang Kim Taehyun, kau bersama dengannya kau juga pecundang"

Dimulailah neraka bagi Kim Kihyun. "Sialan" bisik Kihyun pada angin.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Dia gugup. Tidak! Dia hanya terlalu excited. Hari ini dia akan menjalani syutingnya sebagai trainee yang akan di debutkan. Dia akan sukses dan dia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk itu. "Hei, Kyuhyun. Kita harus debut!" rekannya memberi semangat—dia Taemin.

"Pasti! Kita akan debut" dia memberikan semangat untuk yang lainnya juga.

"Ku dengar, penilai kita kali ini berasal dari kalangan sunbaenim. Ahh—aku jadi tambah gugup" Suho mengacak acak rambutnya. "Kau merusak tantanan rambutmu lagi, Suho"—salah satu artist make up memarahi Suho

"Maaf maaf"

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli, dia hanya perlu mempertahankan kemampuan dan kerja sama timnya. Dia memang bukan leader tapi setidaknya dia tak ingin mempersulit Suho—yang merupakan leader mereka. Dia akan semampu mungkin mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya, menyanyikan lagu sebaik dan semerdu mungkin.

"Para trainee silahkan masuk!" terdengar panggilan.

Suho dan Chanyeol memasuki panggung bersama dengan para trainee yang mereka pimpin masing masing. Mereka berdiri di atas panggung, semuanya gelap. "Inilah penilai penilai kalian dalam masa pradebut ini!" teriak pembawa acaranya.

Semua tergugah, menatap para penilai yang jelas mereka tahu. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka jika berhadapan langsung akan menjadi segugup ini. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, indera penglihatannya jelas menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal di sana. Ya, seluruhnya memang ia kenal. Koreografer, producer, beberapa artis senior dan kenapa ia tak terpikir bahwa salah satu artis senior itu adalah dia.

"Kibum" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia mengeram, harinya akan menjadi sangat sulit pastinya.

Kibum—salah satu penilai di sana, menumpukan dagunya pada lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang pulpen. Ia menatap remeh pada seseorang yang jelas sangat di kenalnya. "Kyuhyun ya?" gumamnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya? Dia cukup bagus dalam bernyanyi" celetuk rekan kerja yang merupakan personil boyband yang sama dengannya.

"Hm" Kibum menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kurasa dia akan beruntung karena kau akan membuatkan satu lagu untuknya, mungkin" pemilik agensi mereka ikut ikutan mencampuri percakapan. Kibum hanya diam, matanya tak lepas dari pandangannya dari Kyuhyun—istri tak becusnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"KIM KIBUM BAJINGAN!" pekikan Kyuhyun menggema. Ia menunjuk nunjuk wajah Kibum, terus memaki makinya dan berakhir suaranya menjadi serak. Kibum melepas handsfreenya, "Sudah selesai?"

Kibum bangkit, menutup bukunya dan mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Dia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Suaramu sudah serak"

"KAU PIKIR INI KARENA SIAPA?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau yang buruk ketika bernyanyi" Kibum membela dirinya. Dia adalah penilai dan mengatakan keburukan trainee serta kesalahannya merupakan hal yang wajib ia lakukan.

"Kau pikir kau tidak buruk? Suara mu itu persis seperti kotoran kuda. Kau hanya beruntung terlebih dahulu debut dibanding aku!" Kyuhyun masih dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Kibum berdecih. "Lima tahun itu bukan keberuntungan" boybandnya termasuk deretan boyband internasional yang sangat terkenal sekarang, belum lagi kegiatan Kibum sebagai produser lagu dan actor film. Sepertinya dia berkancah di dalam dunia hiburan bukan hanya sekedar keberuntungan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" sebuah suara membuat keduanya menoleh, menemukan seorang bocah dengan smartphone di tangannya. "Atau akan ku laporkan pada kakek dan nenek"

Hening—

Bocah sialan itu sedang mengancam keduanya rupanya.

"Aku tidur duluan" Kibum memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

BLAMM—

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar. "Aku tidak sudi tidur denganmu, bodoh!" pekik Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kihyun—anaknya tercinta. "Kihyun~" panggilnya.

"Apa?" anak itu memang sama menyebalkannya dengan Kibum, ini pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidur denganmu ya malam ini"

"Tidak" jawaban tegas itu membuat Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Kenapa seluruh orang di dunia ini begitu tega dengannya. Selama di rumah orang tuanya, dia mau apa saja di turuti.

"Ayolah Kihyun~" kembali Kyuhyun merengek.

"DADDY! MOMMY MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Kihyun membahana.

PRAAK

Kembali pintu terbuka dengan kasar. "Kyuhyun, masuk ke kamar!" dan ini perintah dingin dari kepala keluarga.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di gerbang sekolah elit yang menjadi sekolah tempat Kim Kihyun menuntut ilmu. Ia memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya hanya untuk menjemput anaknya itu. Kibum hanya merasa ia juga bertanggung jawab atas pertumbuhan bocah itu dan kewajibannya untuk memberikan perhatian untuk seorang Kihyun.

Kibum dapat melihat Kihyun dari spion mobilnya. Anak itu selalu suka berjalan sambil menatap tanah. Kibum harus mengajarkan Kihyun jika dia harus menegakkan kepalanya ketika berjalan nanti, akan sangat berbahaya kalau anak itu menabrak sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

"Hei anak panti!" suara dari anak lain membuat Kihyun menoleh.

BYUUUURR

Dan seember air membasahi seluruh tubuh Kihyun. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kejadian itu. Apa apaan ini?

"Dasar tidak punya orang tua! Orang miskin!" teriak anak anak itu mencoba menyoraki Kihyun. Sementara Kihyun hanya memilih diam, dia menunduk.

Kibum memakai kacamata hitamnya, keluar dari mobil. "Kihyun, masuk mobil!" Kihyun mendongak menemukan Kibum. Dia langsung berlari, segera ia memasuki mobil ayahnya. Kibum memasuki kembali mobilnya, melajukan mobilnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kibum ketika kecanggungan dan sepi melanda mereka beberapa menit di mobil.

Kibum membuka blazernya, memasangkannya pada Kihyun yang memilih diam. Suasana mobil itu kembali hening tanpa ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi. Kibum tipe yang pasif dan ia merasa ia kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. Jelas sekali, anaknya itu menjadi korban pembulian di sini.

Hingga mereka sampai ke rumah mereka, Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Kihyun langsung turun dari mobil. "Kihyun!" kibum memanggil bocah itu dan di saat itu pula ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri anaknya itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Pulang!" Kibum tengah berbicara pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Kibum tengah mengompres tubuh Kihyun, setelah sebelumnya dia mengganti seragam basah bocah itu. Dan sekarang ia meminta istrinya pulang, meskipun ia bisa memasak bubur, tapi dia tidak paham cara yang benar merawat orang sakit.

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sibuk. Aku akan tampil satu jam lagi"_

"Pulang sekarang!" Kibum seolah tak peduli. Dia masih menekankan bahwa Kyuhyun harus pulang.

"_Maumu apa sebenarnya?" _Kyuhyun mulai terdengar tidak senang di seberang line sana. _"Aku tidak pernah mengganggu jadwal kerjamu dan sekarang kau menggangguku?"_

"KAU PULANG SEKARANG" Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Hening—

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan nada bicara Kibum yang biasanya tenang berubah meninggi. _"AKU TIDAK BISA! JANGAN MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA SESUKAMU!" _Kyuhyun memang keras kepala.

"Pulang sekarang atau ku hancurkan karirmu"

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Aku serius Kyuhyun" biip—

Kibum memutuskan untuk mematikan sambungannya. Kibum beralih menatap Kihyun, wajah bocah itu sungguh pucat. Jemari Kibum terulur untuk mengusap rambut Kihyun. "Daddy disini" katanya ketika Kihyun bergumam kecil.

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAAKK—

"APA MAUMU KIM KIBUM?!" suara Kyuhyun menggema setelah sebelumnya membuka kasar pintu apartemen mereka. Rasanya dia ingin menjambak rambut hitam suaminya yang tengah memasak sesuatu di dapur itu.

"Bangunkan Kihyun!" bukannya menjawab, Kibum kembali memberikan perintah baru. Kyuhyun berdecak, tapi ia melakukannya juga. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, apa yang akan di katakana agensinya itu padanya nanti? Ia seenaknya saja melarikan diri setelah seminggu debut.

Sesampainya di kamar bocah sok—menurut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengiba melihat sosok Kihyun yang tertidur dengan kompresan di dahinya. "Dia kenapa?" bibir Kyuhyun bergetar ketika menanyakan pada Kibum yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan beberapa pil obat.

"Dia sakit"

"Aku tahu itu Kibum bodoh" Kyuhyun kembali tidak terima dengan jawaban Kibum. Dia menyentuh dahi Kihyun, mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Bangunlah Kihyun!"

Kihyun terjaga, dia mencoba bangkit. Kibum segera meletakkan buburnya di tangan Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan tubuh rapuh itu dengan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. "Makanlah dulu"

"Aku tidak mau" Kihyun menjawab cepat. "Kembalikan aku ke panti asuhan!" pintanya kemudian.

"Rumahmu disini, jangan konyol!" Kibum berdecak tak habis pikir.

Kihyun menangis kemudian. Awalnya terisak dan menjadi raungan. "Dia kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku melihat dia di bulli di sekolah"

"Lalu kau diam saja?" Kyuhyun ingin mengamuk.

"Dia akan jadi anak lemah jika aku turun dari mobil dan menampari bocah bocah itu satu per satu" Kyuhyun mengerti dengan penjelasan Kibum satu ini.

"Kau benar" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Kihyun, mendekap anaknya dengan lembut khas seorang ibu. "Mommy di sini sayang" rasanya geli juga mengatai diri sendiri dengan sebutan feminism seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut bocah itu hingga tangisnya makin lama semakin menghilang.

"Kau makan dulu"

"Perutku tidak enak, Mom" adu Kihyun. Ia menatap Kibum dengan berkaca kaca, berharap Kibum akan membantunya membela diri bahwa ia tidak bisa makan sekarang juga. Kibum memilih duduk di samping Kihyun, memindahkan anak itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kibum mencoba memutar otaknya. Ia harus menemukan cara membuat anaknya makan tanpa harus memaksanya. "Kihyun, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Kihyun ingin piano" Kibum ingin sekali mengutuk Kihyun yang sifat borosnya menyaingi Kyuhyun. Mereka paling pintar menghabiskan uang Kibum. Tapi Kibum memilih mengecup pipi anaknya. "Makanlah sedikit, Daddy akan belikan"

Kihyun tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan satu sendok bubur. "Tapi tiga sendok saja" Kihyun memulai tawar menawarnya.

"Sepuluh" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oke Lima, atau tidak sama sekali" Kihyun menutup penawarannya.

"All right" Kyuhyun menyerah. "Buka mulutmu, captain!"

"Tokidoki" Kihyun membuka mulutnya setelah memberi pose hormat. Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Kihyun. Kibum sendiri lebih memilih menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan Kihyun bergantian, rasa hangat itu menjalar di hatinya.

"Kenapa daddy memperhatikan mommy begitu?" Kihyun menarik tangan ayahnya, membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun sudah siap membuka mulut untuk meledek suami esnya itu, namun Kibum langsung membuka mulut "Mommy mu sangat manis" Kyuhyunlah yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri akhirnya.

"So cheesy" Kyuhyun mencibir. Kibum memilih mengabaikan Kyuhyun. "Ayo makan lagi Kihyun!" Kyuhyun siap dengan suapannya lagi.

"Sudah lima suapan, Mommy! Aku tidak mau lagi!" Kihyun menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu anak laki laki Daddy harus minum obatnya!" ucap Kibum menyiapkan obat Kihyun. Ia sedikit takut juga jika anaknya itu belum pandai menelan obat.

"Pahit"

"Aku tahu cara menghilangkan pahitnya" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat semua menatapnya. "Tatap saja wajah mommy, pasti obatnya akan manis" dia sebenarnya bermaksud bergurau.

"Aku bisa menelan obatnya, Daddy. Wajah Mommy lebih pahit daripada obat"—terlalu menohok. Jika bocah itu tidak sakit, Kyuhyun akan menoyornya beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

"Istirahatlah sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Kihyun ketika Kihyun sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya. "Pergilah penyakit! Jangan datangi Kihyun kami lagi!" Kyuhyun memulai ritual anehnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kibum bertanya datar.

"Aku mengusir penyakit" Kibum mau tidak mau mencoba menahan tawa gelinya.

"ASTAGA! KAU TERSENYUM!" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh. Kihyun terkekeh mendengar ibunya yang mulai mengeluar ponsel di sakunya. "Ayo tersenyum lagi, Kibum. Aku akan foto!"

"Dasar konyol" Kibum memilih mengecup dahi Kihyun. "Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita akan jalan jalan"

"Benarkah?!" pekikan Kyuhyun dan Kihyun terdengar. Mereka bersorak untuk itu. "Kihyun, cepatlah sembuh!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Iya kapten!" Kihyun langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Kibum langsung cepat menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kibum, minta izin untukku ya kalau kita liburan" pintanya. Sebenarnya sedikit heran, kalau ada maunya Kyuhyun itu benar benar manis. Kibum memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, di tariknya Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. "Setelah Kihyun sembuh, kita tentukan tanggal liburannya, kau senang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Cium aku!" Kibum menunjuk bibirnya. Kyuhyun berdecih. Di kecupnya bibir Kibum sekilas.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kihyun, apa tidak sebaiknya dia pindah sekolah saja?" Kyuhyun melirik suaminya yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir di sampingnya. Kihyun menatapi PSP barunya, memainkannya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku akan memperingatkan pihak sekolahnya soal pembulian ini"

"Jika tidak di respon?"

"Kita ratakan saja dengan tanah" Kyuhyun tertawa senang mendengar keputusan Kibum. Dia juga sudah berencana untuk merengek pada pasangan Cho agar diatas sekolah itu nantinya di bangun rumah mereka saja, biar Kihyun bisa mentertawakan orang orang yang membulinya kalau sekolah mereka tinggal kenangan.

"Apa yang kau imajinasikan Kyuhyun? Kita sudah sampai" suara berat Kibum kembali mengacaukan fantasy Kyuhyun. Kihyun mematikan PSPnya, memasukkannya dalam tasnya. Ia mengecup pipi Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dia melambai sebentar lalu berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. "HEI TEMAN TEMAN, SI ANAK PANTI SUDAH DATANG!" beberapa orang bocah langsung menghadangnya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih menatap saja. "KAU JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, HYOYOON! Nanti kau bisa kena virus yang dibawanya" anak lain menjauhkan temannya yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Kihyun.

"Sialan sekali, TABRAK MEREKA KIBUM! TABRAK!" Kyuhyun memukul mukul dashboard mobil. Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Kibum rasa istrinya itu mulai gila.

Kyuhyun bergegas ingin turun, setidaknya ia ingin menendang salah satu anak angkuh itu. Kibum cepat mengehentikannya. "Kau baru debut, karirmu bisa hancur"

"PEDULI SETAN! APA GUNANYA KAU JIKA TIDAK MEMPERTAHANKAN CITA CITAKU? YANG PENTING ANAKKU DULU!" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dia berteriak pada Kibum—membubuhkan senyuman simpul di wajah tampan lelaki itu.

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya, Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya. Tentu saja sebagian dari anak anak itu merupakan penggemar dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kihyun, kau baik baik saja?" Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menatap tajam bocah bocah anarkis itu. "Kalian mau mati ha? SIAPA TADI DIANTARA KALIAN YANG MEMANGGIL ANAKKU DARI PANTI?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kibum menepuh bahu Kyuhyun. "DIAMLAH KIBUM, AKU AKAN MEMBERI PELAJARAN PADA MEREKA. JANGAN HENTIKAN AKU!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menghentikanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Kibum. Dia kembali pada bocah bocah berandalan di depannya. "Kihyun itu anakku dan Kim Kibum. SIAPA YANG BILANG DIA ANAK YATIM? MAU KALIAN KU JADIKAN ANAK YATIM HA?" teriak Kyuhyun

"Tidak" mereka menunduk. Sebagian lagi ada yang menangis.

"Astaga, kalian menangis Karena kuteriaki? Anakku saja yang kalian bulli tidak menangis, cengeng sekali" decih Kyuhyun. "Lihat saja, jika sampai aku tahu nama orang tua kalian. Kubunuh mereka agar kalian tinggal di panti!"

Kihyun menggenggam tangan ibunya, bermaksud menghentikannya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah" Kibum terlebih dahulu menarik Kyuhyun. "Kihyun, masuklah ke kelasmu"

"Ya Mom, Dad."

%ika. Zordick%

Kihyun berteriak ceria ketika ia memasuki rumahnya. Ia memanggil ibunya. "Dad, Mom dimana?"

"Dia tidak mungkin di dapur" Kihyun yang cerdik menyimpulkan sendiri. Kibum tersenyum kecil saja.

"Mungkin di kamar" Kibum memberikan petunjuk.

"Ah, kau benar, Dad" Kihyun menjadi anak yang atraktif belakangan. Dia berlari ke kamar orang tuanya. Mengetuk pintu kamar dan langsung membukanya ketika terdengar suara Kyuhyun di dalam. Kibum mengikuti langkah si kecil dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Mommy kenapa? Mommy sakit?" Tanya Kihyun dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum saja. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan prihal penyakitnya itu. "Siapa yang membuat Mommy sakit?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku akan menendang bokongnya untukmu Mom!" Kibum was was sendiri. Dia jadi membayangkan anaknya itu menghajar dirinya.

"Daddy mu yang jahat pada Mom" adu Kyuhyun.

"Dad, kau kekerasan dalam rumah tangga! Aku laporkan kakek nenek!" Kihyun siap dengan smartphonenya.

"Tidak tidak Kihyun!" Kyuhyun buru buru menghentikan buah hatinya. "Mommy hanya tidak sengaja jatuh dari kamar mandi, jadinya bokong mommy sedikit sakit"

Kihyun menganguk angguk mengerti. "Daddy, daddy cinta kan sama mommy?"

"Tentu saja" Kibum mengelus kepala anak cerdasnya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun juga penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Kenapa Kibum mau bersamanya kalau dipikir piker kan dia memang sempurna hanya satu saja kurangnya, dia nyaris tak ada lebihnya.

Kibum sedikit berpikir, Kyuhyun berdebar menunggu jawaban itu. "Cinta itu tidak perlu alasan, Kihyun" Kibum menjawab dan jawabannya sangat klise dan cheesy bagi Kyuhyun. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan, Kibum itu memang sangat pintar menggombal. "Cinta itu perlu balasan"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang tengah serius menjelaskan hal itu pada Kihyun.

"Maksudnya Dad?"

"Kau akan mengerti ketika kau jatuh cinta nanti" Kibum mengacak rambut Kihyun. "Iyakan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja"

END


End file.
